Apocalipsis Zombie Temporada 2
by tundershadowsasuke
Summary: En un mundo donde por causa de un virus que transfomaba a las personas vivas a muertos vivientes y que traia a los muertos a la vida, pero un hombre junto a su equipo se encargaran de que todo termine para que todo vuelva a la normalidad y que vuelva la paz, vasada en la pelicula Resident evil 3 exticion
1. Chapter 1

Apocalipsis zombie: Temporada 2

capitulo 1

Despues del insidente en Konoha an pasado 3 a os Sasuke tubo que separarse de sus amigos ya que no queria que sufrieran por su causa y no queria involucrar a su familia y a su novia, Naruto y los demas decidieron seguir juntos y buscar mas sobrevivientes asique desidieron hacer un conboy, y seguir adelante.

En otro lugar, en un ba o estaba un pelinegro tirado en la ducha inconciente, el pelinegro se sento en la ducha dejando ver su sexy torso muy bien trabajado, este es Sasuke Uchiha, el pelinegro comenzo a ver todo y no recordava como habia llegado ay solo se paro y comenzo a salir del ba o, cuando salio vio que en la cama habia una camisa blanca junto a unos pantalones negros y zapatillas del mismo color.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando Sasuke salio de la habitacion y vio que afuera era un lugar tipo hospital camino y logro ver un letrero que decia "Salida" pero antes se dio cuenta que en la pasada se separaba por unas lineas negras, asique el pelinegro tomo una camilla y como lo confirmo una navaja gigante paso en frente del Uchiha, luego de 2 minutos Sasuke comenzo a caminar y logro ver las puertas de la salida camino un poco mas pero de repente de la nada aparece una cosa percida a una tortuga solo que era de hierro y tenia unos orificios, la cosa de hierro desparo una ves y le dio en el estomago a el Uchiha, Sasuke se dio cuenta pero fue muy tarde ya que callo muerto.

Pasaron 40 minutos y llegaron unos doctores de Umbrella que tomaron el cuerpo de Sasuke y lo llevaron afuera de el hospita, cuando salieron, afuea era un decierto y el hospital por fuera el una caba a mal cuidada, los doctores de Umbrella tiraron el cuerpo de Sasuke a un lugar donde habian varios pelinegro que eran clones del original que Umbrella no sabia donde estaba.

En otro lugar en una carretera habia una motocicleta junto a un pelinegro que tenia puesto una capa habierta que dejaba ver una camisa negra ajustada (N/A: ya saben al estilo Leon S. Kennedy de resident evil 4 el juego), abajo tenia puesto unos pantalones no tan ajustados eran tipo jins de hombre, en su cintura tenia sus dos armas y atras debajo de la capa tenia su escopeta, Sasuke (el original), iva conduciendo cuando a lo lejos logro ver una gasolinera que estaba abandonada se acerco y tomo un tubo para ponerle gasolina a la motocicleta pero para la mala suerte del Uchiha la gasolinera estaba vasia, Sasuke estaba apunto de subirse a su motocicleta cuando de repente a sus oidos llega los grito de alguien pidiendo ayuda, sin pensarlo dos vese entro a la gasolineria.

continuara... 


	2. Chapter 2

Apocalipsis zombie: Temporada 2

capitulo 2

Cuando Sasuke entro tubo que sacar su arma y estar preparado para lo que viniera, cuando avanso un poco mas logro ver a una mujer que estaba sentada dandole la espalda al Uchiha, Sasuke se acerco y le toco el hombreo a la mujer esta se dio vuelta, el pelinegro logro ver que la mujer tenia un vulto envuelto en una sabana blanca que ya estaba sucia.

Se ora: Por favor ayude a mi bebe

Sasuke sin responder tomo el bulto y lo destapo, el pelinegro vio que era un juguete el bebe de la se ora, tan confundido estaba Sasuke que no se dio cuenta que por detras venian unas mujeres que lo tamaron por las manos y se las pusieron en la espaldas, Sasuke no intento nada pero miraba a las mujeres con una frialdad peor que la de el polo norte o sur, las mujeres pusieron a Sasuke de espaldas a una mesa y una de las mujeres tomo un arma y con ella comenzo a tocar todo el cuerpo de Sasuke, cuando ya el arma estaba en la parte baja del pelinegro, este de una patada le pego en la cara a la mujer.

Se ora: La mato

Nadie dijo nada y una de las mujeres le pego a Sasuke en la cabeza con un palo grando que estaba tirado por el suelo.

Cuando el Uchiha se desperto se vio tirado en un lugar parecido a una bodega pero lo que no sabia el pelinegro era que ay tendria que pelear contra unos animales que ya habia derrotado en el pasado cuando estaba en Konoha, Sasuke trato de mover sus manos pero no pudo ya que las tenia esposadas, las se ora junto a las mujeres que trataron de violarlo, estaban sentadas en el piso de arriba ovserbando todo desde un agujero grande.

Se ora: Ay tienes bastardo, tayuya liberalos

Tayuya: Si mama

La se ora habitirado unas llaves para que Sasuke se liverara y tambien habia mandado a Tayuya a liberar a unos animales, cuando los animales ya estaban libres se lansaron a atacar a Sasuke que estaba terminando de sacarse las esposas, el pelinegro cuando termino de sacarse las esposas justo un perro se le lanzo pero Sasuke le mando un gran pu etaso que iso que el perro saliera volando lejos, pero para la pesima suerte del pelinegro otro perro fue liverado y lo ataco, Sasuke penso rapido y tomo unos cables que estaban sueltos pero estaban pegados al techo con ellos enrollo al perro y lo dejo amarrado con los cables, Sasuke creyo que ya todo estaba bien pero de otro lugar venia otro perro que se lanzo a las espaldas de Sasuke este ya habia captado los gru idos del perro y lo esquibo, el Uchiha iso el mismo proseso con el perro anterior y enrrollo al perro con los cables. Sasuke se puso en posision de defensa y observo bien a los perros.

Los perros trataban de liberarse pero con la fuerza que hacian estaban sacando los soportes que sostenian el segundo piso, la se ora junto a sus hijas veian todo con mucha atencion pero no se davan cuenta que el soporte estaba apunto de caerse, pasaron solo segundos cuando el soporte callo y la se ora con sus hijas calleron y los perros fueron liverados, los perros se lanzaron a la se ora y sus hijas comiendoselas, Sasuke vio lo que paso y paso 2 minutos y se fue.

continuara... 


	3. Chapter 3

Apocalipsis zombie: Temporada 2

capitulo 3

Mientras en otro lugar, en un campamento estaba un monton de sobrevivientes que se estaban preparando para descansar ya que estaba anocheciendo, el lugar era como un hotel pero eso si el lugar estaba rodeado de arena ya que se encotraba en un decierto.

?: Bueno, este lugar se ve bien para pasar la noche

?: Pero que pasa si hay mas de esas cosas por aqui, Naruto?

Naruto: Iremos a ver si ay mas de esas les daremos con piu piu y mas piu con el arma, entiendes, amigo

Suigetsu: Ok...vamos

Naruto: Si, pero primero le dire a los chicos y a mi Hinata-chan

Suigetsu: Esta bien yo ire con Karin-chan a decirle

Y asi los dos fueron con sus novias, Naruto se le confeso a Hinata cuando cuando unos dias despues que Sasuke se separar de sus amgios, Naruto y Hinata habian entrado a un super mercado buscando mas sobrevivientes pero en esa mision un zombie casi muerde el cuello de la ojiperla pero si Naruto no uviera estado ay Hinata uviera muerto, despues que Naruto mato al zombie fue rapidamente donde Hinata y la abrazo muy fuerte, y despues de inproviso la beso muy tiernamente, desde ese dia se volvieron novios y el pelirubio no se separaba de ella por ningun motivo solo si era para protegerla.

Con Suigetsu fue otra cosa la forma que se le confeso fue un poco extra a, solo habia pasado una semana cuando Naruto y Hinata eran novios, Suigetsu pasaba la mayoria del tiempo protegiendo a la peliroja, una tarde cuando a Fugaku y Minato les tocaba hacer guardia, Suigetsu estaba comiendo cuando se le ocurrio la idea de ir a donde dormia Karin (N/A: Ellos dormian en sus camionetas o autobuses donde llevavan a los sobrevivientes), cuando llego toco el vidrio de el veiculo pero como nadie constesto habrio la puerta del auto y se encontro con la cara de la peliroja placidamente durmiendo, Suigetsu sonrio tiernamente y entro y la miro dormir, el peliceleste estaba tan enbobado viendo la cara de Karin que sin darse cuenta se fue acercando poco a poco y la beso, Karin cuando sintio un presion en sus labios miro un poco aterrada lo que estaba pasando y de una patada separo a Suigetsu pero la atada no fue en el estomago si no es sus partes nobles, Karin le empeso a gritar por que lo habia hecho, Suigetsu con una voz que haria reir asta el propio Sasuke y eso que el Uchiha nunca se rie de nada, Suigetsu le dijo que la amaba y que protegeria de cualquier cosa, Karin muy emocionada se tiro encima de Suigetsu y lo beso muy feliz.

Y fue haci como Naruto, Hinata y Suigetsu junto con Karin se hicieron novios.

continuara... 


	4. Chapter 4

Apocalipsis zombie: Temporada 2

capitulo 4

Cuando Naruto y Suigetsu fueron con sus novias y les dijeron que irian a investigar la casa ambas estubieron en contra de ir, pero ambos chicos les dijeron que nada pasaria y que no se preocupara que todo estaria bien, Karin no confiava en las palabras de Suigetsu asique le dijo que fuera a con una tercera persona, Suigetsu a rega adientes acepto, y con Naruto fue lo mismo asique ambos se juntaron otra ves.

Naruto: Hinata no quiere que vayamos solos, vamos a tener que poner a una tercera persona Suigetsu: Si, Pero, quien?  
Naruto: Le dire a Neji Suigetsu: Esta bien, te estare esperanzo cerca de la entrada de la casa Naruto: Bueno, voy por Neji

Y con eso ultimo Naruto fue a buscar a Neji que estaba viendo si habian provisiones, cuando el pelirubio llego le toco el hombro al pelicafe, lo cual iso que este dieran un gran salto y callera de espaldas encima de Naruto.

Neji: Que diablos te pasa idiota?!

Naruto: Oye no fue mi culpa, que seas tan distraido

Neji: Bueno que quieres?

Naruto: Suigetsu y yo iremos a investigar esa vieja casa, pero nuestras novias no quieren que vallamos solos, Nos acompa as?

Neji: Esta bien

Naruto: Oye, no es por meterme, pero Aun sigues trizte despues de la muerte de tu esposa?

Neji: No te mentire, aun sigo muy trizte, yo a esa mujer la amaba mas que a mi propia vida, no ay noche que no sue e con ella

Naruto: Ya amigo calmate, ya veras que te vas a sentir mejor con el tiempo

Neji: Tienes rason, vamos Suigetsu nos esta esperando Naruto: Vamonos

Y con eso ultimo ambos hombres se pararon y fueron con Suigetsu que los estaba, esperando, ya habian pasado meses de la muerte de Ten Ten, ella habia muerto cuando Naruto y sus amigos se tubieron que detener a descansar ya que estaba callendo la noche, pero Naruto y sus amigos no tenian idea que una de las bestian contra las que tubieron que pelear cuando estaban en la iglesia de Konoha les venian siguiendo el paso, esa bestia aprobecho que estaban dormidos y de un ataque atrapo a Ten Ten, cuando Neji se dio cuenta que la bestia se habia llevado a su mujer fue a buscarla pero ya era demaciado tarde ya que la bestia de estaba comiendo a Ten Ten miembro por miembro, Neji mas que furioso parecia demonio que de quien sabe donde saco una gran Katana y se la enterro en la cabeza a la bestia, cuando ya estaba muerta, el pelicafe se acerco al cuerpo muerto de su mujer y lloro toda la noche, pero asi pasaron los meses y este aun no lo superaba, pero grasias a sus amigos habia parado de llorar y comenzo a reir otra ves, aunque aveses los recuerdos de su esposa fallesida le venian a la mente no podia evitar ponerse triste .

Mientras en otro lugar estaba cierta pelirosa hablando con sus amigas sobre cosas de mujeres, cuando Karin saco a la luz otro tema.

Karin: Sakura-chan...

Sakura: Si, Que pasa?

Karin: Crees que Sasuke -kun este bien?

Sakura: De seguro esta bien, lo conosco es un hombre muy fuerte

Hinata: Bueno, pero cuando se despidio de ti no lo parecia tenia cara de no queres dejarte Sakura: Esque bueno Sasuke-kun sabe que yo lo amo como el ami

Karin: Pero el te ama mas que a su propia familia jejejejeje

Sakura: Pero que dices Karin-san, jejejejejeje

Hinata: Pero si se le nota a kilometros lo mucho que te ama y quiere

Sakura: Ya paremos de hablar tenemos que preparar la cena para todos

Karin: Si vamos

Hinata: Ok vamos

continuara... 


	5. Chapter 5

Apocalipsis zombie: Temporada 2

capitulo 5

Cuando Naruto y Neji llegaron donde los esperaba Suigetsu, entraron a la casa el primero en entrar fue Naruto que comenzo a apuntar por todos lados, cuando verifico que no habia nada a la vista iso una se a a sus amigos para que entraran, Suigetsu fue el segundo entrar seguido de Neji.

Una vez adentro cada uno fue aver a otra parte de la casa, Neji pasaba por un pasillo revisando las habitaciones, y se dio cuenta de algo, ese lugar no era una casa era un hotel que ahora estaba en medio del decierto, cuando Neji entro a la ultima habitacion para ver que encontraba, un zombie se lanzo contra Neji, pero este logro esquivarlo haciendo que el zombie se golpeara contra la pared, Neji se dio cuenta que el zombie se estaba dando vuelta asique el pelicafe lo tomo por el cuello con su antebrazo y con su otra mano comenzo a ver si tenia alguna arma en su sinturon, pero no tenia nada asique tomo al zombie por el cuello y se lo doblo haciendo que muriera, Neji un poco agotado se dejo caer a la cama que tenia detras, pero de repente otro zombie se estaba acercando por detras, Neji se dio cuenta grasias a un espejo que tenia enfrente, pero por mero reflejo tomo su arma y le disparo al espejo, rompiendolo, el zombie de un rapido movimiento se lanzo contra Neji quien se dio vuelta para enfrentar al zombie y evitar que lo mordiera, pero fue inutil ya que el zombie le habia mordido el pecho al pelicafe, de repente el zombie resivio un disparo en la cabeza matando al zombie.

?: Estas bien?

Neji: Si, te devo una Naruto

Naruto: Ya me deves muchas datebbayo

Neji: Je-je-je-je, vamos Suigetsu tiene que estar esperandonos para que volvamos

Naruto: Si, vamos pero primero traere a alguien para que te vea esa herida que te isiste en la cabeza

Neji: Grasias, ni siquiera me di cuenta

Naruto: Vuelvo pronto

Y cuando Naruto se fue junto a Suigetsu, cuando Neji verifico que se habian ido levanto su camiza y reviso la mordida que tenia, Neji se dio cuenta que ya estaba perdido.

Cuando callo la noche todos estaban dormidos, pero menos un pelinegro que estaba en medio de el decierto su motocicleta estaba estacionada cerca de el por si ocurria algo, Sasuke estaba leyendo un libro que habia encontrado en una tienda donde habia pasado despues de salir de donde esas mujeres que querian violarlo muerieron comidas por perros, el libro decia cosas como "Alazka, no ay infeccion, ay personas que viven y son felices, etc", Sasuke ya cansado se dejo recostar contra su habrigo que utilizaba como almoada, pero cuando resien cerro los ojos comenzo a tener recuerdos de todo lo que paso en Konoha.

continuara... 


End file.
